


Miles from Normal

by iCyanz



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, coroika - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I live for this kinda shit ok, M/M, Other, give me the kids in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: A Coroika High School au.





	1. The Underdogs

The blue-tentacled Inkling rose from her sleep, still tired. She turned over to face the rest of her bedroom, eyes barely open. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and squinted as the bright light shown. She quickly got over it and opened her messages.

She guessed her friends had already woken up before her. Well, at least Glasses and Bobble have. She was almost certain Goggles was still asleep. She scrolled up and read the new messages since last night.

TheSmartOne> Is anybody else up?  
GOD: I am!  
TheSmartOne> Oh hello Bobble. Headphones, are you there?  
TheSmartOne> Okay I guess not. I'll get ready for school, reply when you're up.

Oh shit. That's what she forgot about. 

She dashed out of bed and grabbed her clothes, the simple pink and white tank top, shorts, and red hi-horses. And of course, her signature headphones. She grabbed her phone quickly as she dashed to the bathroom. 'It's only 7:34...I can make it!' She thought as she brushed her teeth. She quickly put on some simple makeup and ran back into her room for her backpack.

She slowed down the stairs, and was greeted by her parents. "Oh look who's finally up." Her dad said in a slightly mocking tone. She put on a guilty face. "Sorry! I stood up a little later.."

Her mom sighed. "Naomi, you can't keep doing that." She scolded in a soft tone.

"Sorry, Glasses was having some trouble with something last night." She excused. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

"Glasses?" Her dad asked curiously. Headphones sighed, having to explain again. "Alex."

Her dad nodded, understanding now. "I don't get why you make such absurd names for yourselves..."

Headphones shrugged, as she didn't know the answer either. She waved her parents goodbye as she started walking to school.

\---

The Inkling caught up to her friends at last. Glasses looked at her in confusion. "Why did you wake up so late?" He asked.

"Because I was too busy helping a certain someone deal with his crushes." She shot a glare at Glasses during the reply. Glasses blushed and frowned.

"Not my fault every guy in this school is attractive." He shrugged, lowering his voice slightly.

Headphones smirked and then looked around. "Where's Bobble?"

"She went to go get orange juice from the cafeteria for us."

"And Goggles?" Headphones tilted her head slightly.

Glasses sighed. "You know him. Always late. He'll be here soon enough, I'm sure."

Headphones rolled her eyes and smiled. Nothing new today it seemed.

Just as their conversation ended, Bobble came running with four boxes of orange juice. "And Bobble is here to satisfy your boredom! And thirst!" She smiled.

Headphones giggled as she took a box. She quickly tore the straw from the side and tore the plastic off, sticking the straw in the hole.

"Ah, it's nice to have a proper breakfast for once." She said after taking a long sip. Glasses looked at her like she was crazy.

"You don't eat breakfast?" He asked. Headphones shot a look back at him. 

"Uh, no? I usually don't have the time." 

"I'm going to break into your house every morning so you get a full breakfast meal and are completely energized." Glasses said in a threatening tone. Ironic.

Headphones laughed at him. Glasses always was the most caring of the group. "Done!" Bobble said happily, referring to her orange juice.

Headphones looked at her weird. "Already? You literally just got it!"

Bobble shrugged in response. "What can I say? I like orange juice."

Headphones rolled her eyes. Just then, the three heard a familiar voice. "Hello!~"

"Goggles! Finally made it, eh?" Headphones patted her friend on the back. 

"Sorry I'm a little late! Overslept again." He explained. She shrugged it off and smiled. This was nothing new, after all.

"Here, Goggles! I got us all orange juice." Bobble told him, handing him the box. 

Goggles smiled. "Thanks!" He opened up his and started drinking.

"So what are our plans today?" Headphones asked, sipping her almost-empty orange juice box. 

"Well, today I-"

Glasses was cut off from a wave of silence washing over the hallway. "What's happening?" Headphones whispered to her friends.

Then she saw them, and it all made sense.

Team Emperor.

The four regal-like teenagers walked past the rest, who were staring in gawk and awe. 

...Wait, did Emperor just glance at her- or at least the group of friends?!

The silence didn't last long, as kids went back to talking about whatever. 

"I'm not the only one who saw Emperor glance in our general direction, right?" She asked the other three.

"Nope, I saw it too. What do you think he wanted?" Glasses asked.

Headphones shrugged. "Probably nothing. He probably looked at us because we're the notorious losers of the school." She leaned back and smiled.

Goggles frowned at her. "Don't say that! I think we're all cool!" He beamed once more.

Headphones put on a more uplifting smile. "Thanks Goggles." She looked at her phone. "We should probably head to our classes."

The others nodded in agreement, and parted their ways to whichever class they had first.

Headphones couldn't stop thinking about Emperor's glance, however. What did it mean?


	2. Seeing Yellow (-green)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is gay.

Headphones walked out of the school, following slightly behind her friends. They were talking about their experiences during the day. She started thinking about that girl that was walking with Emperor...she was...

"Headphones?"

The blue Inkling perked up at her name. "Yes?"

"Didn't you hear us?" Glasses asked.

Headphones blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, no. I was...zoning out."

"Well, Goggles said we should all do some battling at Deca Tower since we don't have much homework...can you come?"

Headphones smiled and walked a bit forward. "Of course. I'm sure we'll win alot!" 

"Yeah!!" Goggles and Bobble shouted. Almost too loudly.

Probably too loudly because now a certain familiar face was walking towards the group.

Rider.

The tall, yellow-green inked Inkling was walking towards them with his teammates, Bamboo and Stealth following. Where Blazer was? No idea.

"Loud as ever, eh?" Rider said upon greeting. Goggles simply smiled.

"Hey Rider!"

Rider smirked back at him. Mysterious. "So you're going down to the Square? Good luck, you four."

Headphones rolled her eyes slightly, enough so that it's not noticeable. Of course Goggles and Bobble were too loud.

"I would go to battle as well, but..." Rider paused, seemingly randomly. "Blazer has stuff to do."

"But she kinda doesn't." Bamboo piped up. Rider turned around to face her. Headphones held back a laugh.

"Uhm- Yea she does..she uh...has...class president stuff to do." 

Then Stealth started talking. "Even if she did, we can just get a replacement."

Rider blushed lightly in embarrassment. What is he hiding? Knowing him, we'll never know. "Fine, I have something to do." Bamboo opened her mouth. "No I'm not telling you what." She closed it. 

Rider turned around back towards facing the group of four. At this point, it was getting hard for Headphones not to laugh, but she swallowed it and kept a straight face. Somehow. "Yea, we'll have fun. In place for you and whatever you're doing."

Rider crossed his arms and closed his eyes. What are you hiding, edgy boy? 

"Good."

They said their goodbyes and the Blue Team started making the walk to the square.

\---

Glasses walked into his bedroom. Long day. Turf war left him tired out. You might be expecting him to be used to flinging that brush around all the time, but no. His arms felt like they were about to give in.

He flopped onto his bed, exhausted. His phone buzzed. 'I swear, if this is Goggles-'

Headphones. Well, that's sorta better. Haha he's a terrible friend. 

Studio_Headphones> you're probably asleep by now but wow that girl walking w Emperor👀👀👀  
TheSmartOne> How many crushes do you have now?  
Studio_Headphones> less than you do smh  
TheSmartOne> Wow, ok.   
TheSmartOne> You don't even know my main crush.

Oh no, Glasses, you've made an awful mistake.

Studio_Headphones> main crush?

Oh no.

TheSmartOne> ummm forget I said anything  
Studio_Headphones> come on tell meeeeee  
TheSmartOne> No, you'll laugh at me.  
Studio_Headphones> I probably will   
TheSmartOne> Exactly.  
TheSmartOne> Well, I'm gonna try to sleep. Swinging that thing all day is tiring.  
Studio_Headhones> fair enough, gn

Glasses exited the message app and turned his phone off. That was way too close than he liked. If Headphones knew? Oh boy, that would be a disaster. 

He pulled his blanket up so he was comfortable enough to sleep. Somewhat comfortable. He didn't bother changing out of his clothes, he just kicked his shoes off when he got home. His glasses weren't even off.

Well, too late now. He's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter ngl... bUT! Rider was introduced! And next chapter will star some of my personal faves.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY LIKE HIGH SCHOOL AUS AKDKDMDMDMXKXMMDD
> 
> anyway yea chapter 1 yaaay
> 
> Emp what u doing boi


End file.
